The Bar
by Nr. 707
Summary: A detective human AU. Human names used. Kiku is a detective and solves multiple crimes, but one murder seemes odd. I apologize for misspelling things. English isn't my native language and I'm a bit inexperienced.. sorry :v Anyway.. enjoy!
1. Somewhere

**_So I had a small idea when I listened to some nice Jazz... so uhh... enjoy!_**

 ** _Human AU - Human names used_** **_Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_**

You could hear the police sirens across the streets even though the rain was loud. The sky was already pitch black and only the lights of bars and streetlights made it possible to see. Only a few people were outside and walked rather fast. Except one mysterious man. He walked casually down the street and had no umbrella, which made his black hair turn wet. His black coat was already soaked.

This man was Kiku Honda, a detectiv who was famous for solving multiple crimes and murders along with his other members.

Only a few minutes ago he was called by the police to a bar, where a woman died. A witness said she just fell over and stopped breathing. This seemed a bit odd for Kiku. He asked some people if she had someone by her side, but the bar keeper said she was alone all the time. Kiku inspeced her drink for poison but there was none. The people in the bar also saw nothing suspicious... Nothing in the bar seemed conspicuous or gave him hints.

'How did she died?' asked Kiku himself. While he walked he thought about every detail, but he simply didn't know. He made some theories and possible ways how she died, but after a while he ended up in the hotel he lived. After going through the entrance he took the stairs to get into his apartment. After the door was opened he saw one of his partners sitting in an armchair and reading newspapers. Kiku laid down his coat and grabed the attention from the younger man.

"Oh, _ibwa_ Kiku! Why are you so late?"

The name of the young man was Yong Soo. He was still too young to work for the police but helped the detectiv as much as he could. He also had a good observation and was really intelligent when it came to logical questions.

"Well, a woman died in a bar and there is no evidence how she died or whether was even killed. I've been thinking about it and was just... strolling around town.", said Kiku quiet.

"You just think too much. How about you relax a bit, you look tired", noticed Yong Soo.

Kiku nodded. He sat down and drank some tea with his friend. Even though he thinks that Yong Soo is too childish and too loud he likes him a lot. He himself is rather calm and hides his emotions, thinks a lot and is rather a loner. The only friends he got are Yong Soo and Yao Wang. Yao is the oldest of them all and like the 'leader'. Yao and Kiku always argue about how Yao should stop treating him like a little kid, since Yao just wants everyone under his control. Even though they get along pretty well and almost have the same skills. Those three are like a family.

"It's pretty late... I guess I go to sleep now", said Yong Soo and yawned.

Kiku nodded. He still sat on the couch, drinking his tea, thinking about the death of the woman. He got the information that she was from russia so why should anybody make the whole effort to kill her here and not in russia? How he knew somebody killed her? Well seemes a little bit odd when a healthy person dies without reason.

Kiku sits there and thinks. He looks at his watch. 1:03 am. He should go to sleep now. He sees Yong Soo in his bed, being curled up in a ball and snoring. On the other side of the room is Yaos bed, but he comes home rarely, that's why it's empty the most time. Kiku goes to his own bed and immediately falls asleep.


	2. Street

Yong Soo woke up by the welcoming smell of cooked eggs and bacon. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. His sleepy eyes made it almost impossible to see, so he walked against the chair.

"Watch out", said Kiku.

"Sorry"

An awkward silence came in. Yong Soo sat on the chair and started to wait for the meal.

"Also I wanted to go to the Police today due to the murder. Do you want to come along? I'm sure deputy Jones will be back."

Yong Soo couldn't resist this, he loved solving crimes! But he was surprised when he heard about Jones. His old friend was badly injured in one of the shoot-outs and had to go to the hospital. But Yong Soo never took the opportunity to visit him.

"Jones?", he asked sarcastically. "He owns me money... I guess I could come."

Kiku rolled his eyes.

After they ate they went to the police station. Today was actually a nice day. Blue sky, sunshine, tweeting birds and the smell of gone rain.

Yong Soo walked casually along and saw other people on the other side of the walkway. Also some stores and bars. Children ran to the nearby playground. Everything seemed very peaceful, but everybody knew it was otherwise.

The city in wich they lived always been full of trouble and crimes. A small paradise for detectives.

But Kiku didn't saw it as a paradise. He just wanted safety.

Yong Soo saw it as a game. He fought it was fun solving crimes.

Yao saw it rather as a way to find recognition. He wanted to be someone.

The three always had different opinions and never came to a conclusion. Especially Yao, both Kiku and Yong Soo couldn't understand him. That's why Yao became a bit more distracted by the others, he's doing his own thing now. Yong Soo remembers how they were a trio. He wishes it was like this right now.

While he walkes he looks down and doesn't pay attention to the children anymore. He thinks about the past and becomes a bit nostalgic.

Kiku noticed the other person's behavior. Yong Soo almost never becomes quiet or less annoying exept when he's sad. But Kiku knows exactly what's up with him, he can read his expression like a book. He decided to stay quiet. He doesn't want the situation to become weird.


	3. Another place

**_Meanwhile Yao_**

Yao walked fast.

Actually he runned.

He runned for his life.

His breath was heavy and his legs couldn't do for much longer.

Yao turned his head around.

The criminals were dangerously near.

He spied on them but got caught, he could escape and now he's running.

The problem is that he doesn't know where to run, where to hide and what to do.

Actually he knew what to do: _attack_.

The criminals were shooting at him, luckly they missed. Yao tried to grab his pistol in his jacket. He took the gun, shoot multiple times and killed 2 of the 7 persecutors.

Yao went around the corner, hides and aims to them. He kills the other 5, his fast reflexes made it possible.

His eyes slide to the dead bodies, a disgusting picture of blood and flesh. Yao took his gun back into his jacket. This kind of image is nothing new to him, he killed many people.

His heart was still racing like crazy and his hands were sweaty, he needes to calm down.

Now what should he do? If he stays to long the others will find him. He could go home, but there's the risk that the other criminals will find his home and will attack him, or even more importantly, Yong and Kiku.

But that's what Yao wants, risk. Even if they found his residence he would fight back and had some fun. Kiku and Yong Soo are also not helpless after all. He just wants to find the stolen object of the criminals and could need Yong Soos help, which is another reason to go home.

He has a train ticket in his pocket, he could go back with that. Yao decides to go to his other residence first. He was in a other city right now, about 200 miles away from his actual home. So he started running again.

When he got to the small and uncomfortable apartment he grabbed his stuff as fast as he could, put everything into a suitcase and gave the keys to the reception.

After he got out he directly walked to the train station. He saw that it was 14:50 o'clock. Now Yao was in a hurry, his train would leave any second. Luckly he got his train and would come home soon.


	4. Police

Kiku and Yong Soo finally reached the police station. It had a small entrance but bigger rooms in the back of the floor. The two detectives entered the room with plenty amounts of computers, telephones and of course police men.

As soon as they entered they saw a young man talking to one of the other officers.

Yong Soo looked at this man and realized it was deputy Jones! How long did they didn't see each other? Probably for a long time.

"Alfred!~", said Yong Soo while walking to his friend and leaving Kiku alone.

The deputy turned his head. His eyes wide and full of happiness by seeing his best friend.

"Yong Soo! Geez what are you doin' here?", chuckled Jones.

"You know why. I want my money back."

"Haha..Yeah sure."

They both greeted each other with a friendly handshake.

"Aww man I was so worried about you.", admitted Yong Soo.

"Yeah, that's why you visited me in the hospital.. "

"Oh.. uh yeah about that... I was reallly busy and stuff..."

Jones roled his eyes but wasn't really mad at Yong Soo.

The detectives worked together with the police and on Yong Soos first day he met deputy Alfred Jones. Both got along very well and later on became best friends.

Kiku looked at the two, laughing and talking to each other. His eyes made it across the room and he spotted another familiar person, who was currently sorting papers.

If you wouldn't know this man, you would think he was ignorant and heartless. But he's actually sort of nice, a bit aggressive, but still nice.

Kiku walked towards him. It was one of his partners, officer Kirkland.

Officer Arthur Kirkland was one of the best and worked together with the detectives for a long time.

"Greetings Kirkland."

He looked up at Kiku. "Ah detective Honda, nice to see you." Meanwhile Kirkland put back the huge amount of paperwork.

"I came for the file nr. 276."

"Yeah sure, just let me copy it."

Officer Kirkland grabbed some papers and disappeared in the back of the room.

In the meantime Yong Soo and Jones were finished and joined Kiku.

"Well good to see you too Honda!", laughed Jones. Kiku wasn't really amused by this.

"... Still as grumpy as always.", noticed he.

"I'm glad to see you too Jones.", mumbled Kiku so quiet you couldn't hear it.

Alfred heard it anyways and smiled.

Kirkland came back with the file. "Here, we also got some new statements and more information about the dead woman."

"Wich dead woman? The one who died in a bar?", asked Jones.

"Of course this woman! It's the only one who died! We hadn't a murder since 2 years!", answered Kirkland in a pissed of tone.

Kirkland and Jones didn't got along that well. He was a bit jealous that Alfred became the deputy and not him, even though Arthur worked much harder and longer.

Alfred gave Arthur a surprised look, but wasn't mad at him either. He liked him a lot.

"Well ok, come Yong Soo, we're going home.", said Kiku.

"Already?? But I thought I can-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

Yong Soo gave up. He had no chance against Kiku. He said goodbye to Jones and Kirkland and left the police station by following Kiku.


	5. Appartement

Kiku took his keys out of his pocket. He and Yong Soo stood at their door to their apartment.

After the door was opened Kiku immediately walked to their desk.

The desk was dirty and messy. Cups with cold coffee and paper were everywhere. They didn't had the chance to clean up, Kiku was too busy and Yong Soo was too lazy.

Kiku pushed some things aside and opened the folder. He felt strained.

In the meantime Yong Soo took off his coat and went to the kitchen to make some fresh, warm coffee.

The file bought some information about her family. It said that the dead woman, or Natalia Arlovskaya, wasn't really russian, she was belarussian.

She was visiting her brother in Russia and they visited some of their ancestors here. Natalias brother wasn't with her at the bar, he, real name: Ivan Bragninsky, was somewhere else and wouldn't now anything. She also had a sister, but she stayed in Ukraine and they didn't talked to each other anymore.

Kiku heard that name before... Ivan Bragninsky, it sounded familiar.

Yong Soo came back with the coffee and some sugar.

"Something interesting?", asked he while putting so much sugar in the coffee that he would probably become diabetes.

"...Do you know someone with the name 'Ivan Bragninsky'?"

Yong Soo stirred his coffee and made a thinking sound.

"Yeah... There is one who leads the russian bank."

What if it's the same person? Kiku would have to go to officer Kirkland again to ask for Ivans file.

"What's up with him?"

"It's the brother of the dead woman, or Natalia for short."

Yong Soos eyes wide. "Natalia Arlovsikia or something like that? That is the younger sister of that russian dude."

Well it seemed pretty clear for Kiku now. Someone probably killed the sister of an important man to ruin his life. The problem is just _how_ she died.

Kiku wanted to go to the bar again. The police still closed it up and maybe there are some things that he overlooked. Yong Soo should come too, he could help. But he sees how Yong Soo became extremely hyperactive due to the coffee, he should wait with his decision.

Both read and analyze this file for hours, but there is nothing really important or could help. Soon they became hungry. Yong Soo got to the refrigerator to search for something to eat, but it was almost empty.

He grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet. The store was still open so he could buy some stuff there. He told Kiku and was going to walk to the said store. After going down the stairs and walking outside the building he noticed that it started raining. That's pretty normal in this city but he had no umbrella. Yong Soo just ran to the store since he was too lazy to go back and get an umbrella.

 ** _small timeskip since shopping is unimportant_**

After buying all the groceries he wanted Yong Soo ran back to his home. He covered the paper bag with his jacket so it wouldn't get moist.

Soon he reached the hotel and noticed someone . The rain made his eyes a bit blurry but he still could figure out who it was. The person was going to get into the foyer, Yong Soo started to run after him since he was extremely excited.

This person was Yao.

Yao was finnaly back.


	6. Meet

**_Sorry for let you guys wait. I was pretty busy 'cause school and shit. I will probably write not that many chapters in the future, due to up coming exams. Anyway... enjoy!_**

"YAO! YAO!!"

Yao turned his head around. Did someone just said his name? After he could realize it, Yong Soo ran towards him at the speed of light, holding a package full of food in his arms and screaming his name.

Yao should have known that it's Yong Soo, but he thought he would get attacked inside instead right before the entrance to the hotel.

He got run over by him, who hugged him tightly and even had tears in his eyes. The bag of groceries dropped down and Yao almost fell over.

"Oh my god Yao I'm so happy to see you a-again!!", sobbed Yong Soo.

Yao was shook and didn't realized the situation at first. He fell down and only saw some brown hair right before his eyes and felt someone crying at his shoulder.

But then he realized that it was Yong Soo and got a little angry.

"That's not a reason to run me over! Now gET OFF OF ME!!"

Yong Soo did as told, stood up and walked a little bit backwards. He felt a bit sad that Yao wasn't happy to see him either.

Yao was actually also pretty happy to see him, but wasn't the type of person who liked to show emotions, especially happiness. But right now, he was actually pretty angry at Yong Soo for almost breaking his bones.

He looked at his old friend, he didn't changed at all. But his expression was sad... Did he made him upset?

Yao stood up and sighed, not wanting to sound angry. "Shoud we go inside? It's raining and I don't want to get even more soaked.."

"Yeah sure", giggled Yong Soo nervously. He wondered if he did something wrong. But that thought went away because he knew Yao, he knew that he actually felt otherwise.

He grabbed the bag of groceries and went into the hotel with Yao.

As they went to their apartment, Yong Soo looked at Yao. He noticed that he got a little bit skinnier.

"So... Are you alright? Did something happened?", asked Yong Soo.

A small pause came in.

"Yeah... I'm alright, I got some business done and... other things.."

Yong Soo wondered what those things could be. Yao actually never told them what he did.

They reached the door and unlocked it. Yong Soo immediately went to the kitchen to put the groceries into the fridge.

Kiku heard the opening door and his eyes went up from the file. He noticed Yong Soos appearance, but was surprised by seeing Yao standing in the floor and taking his jacket off.

Yao saw Kiku too, but instead of being unsure what to do, like Kiku, he walked towards him.

"Hey."

"...Hey."

Kiku and Yao didn't talked to each other that much. Most of their conversations look like this.

"So uhm... How are you doing?", asked Kiku while looking down.

Yao was surprised that one of Kikus sentences had more than three words.

"Fine I guess.."

Kiku opened the file. His appearance changed from nervous to his well known less-caring one.

"What is it this time?", asked Kiku.

Yao shook. "What do you mean? I just came back home because I missed you."

He lied, but he did that quite often. Kiku knew that too.

"You're only coming home when you need help at one of your missions."

Yao chuckled. "Is that so?"

Kiku looked up at him again.

Silence came in. Both staring into each others eyes, reading their expressions and guessing what the other's thinking. But they got interrupted by Yong Soo who screamed across the room.

"Hey, do you guys wanna eat? I made some scrambled eggs!"

Both changed a last eye contact before going to the kitchen.


End file.
